Sporum Members
The following is a list of most of the active Sporum members. Also see the Sporum Members category for a list of members with individual pages. For the full, exhaustive list of thousands of members (almost all of them inactive), see this page. Sporum members fall into various categories, which are listed below. Chuck Norris This title is only reserved for the people who would be called the best of the best of the best by those who are the best of the best of the best of the best to the power of a thousand. A further requirement is that he can pwn all SporeMasters of the Interwebz and be epic also. Notice the "he." When a female becomes worthy of a title equivalent to Chuck Norris, the title Aphrodite will be used. *''No holder of title currently, but sporemasterblackbird was the former holder. He has since left moderating.'' Spore and Sporum Gods These users are noted for making innumerable contributions to the Sporum or otherwise being deemed worthy of worship and sacrifice to. *Ashloc - First King of Science, Great Messiah to Evolutionists atheist, agnostic, and religious alike *Davo - The Mod King *Didzo - God of the New World *The Invisible One The Invisible User. *His Perfectly Aligned Lordship, footvents Developers (Administrators) * EA_BGY-11 rumored to hold more power than Maxis employees. * MaxisCactus * MaxisCadillac * MaxisDangerousYams * MaxisGlazed * MaxisKane * MaxisKarp * MaxisLucky * MaxisPuzzle * MaxisWill SporeMasters (Moderators) *SporeMasterSlime *sporemasterjoe *SporeMasterPetreak - First Lead SM *SporeMasterPM *SporeMasterCopper *SporeMasterNumerator - Former SM Leader *SporeMasterMidas - Current SM Leader *SporeMasterLadyM *SporeMasterRa *SporeMasterDog *SporeMasterLightning *sporemasterblackbird - Former SM Leader, only one to ever hold the title of "Chuck Norris" *SporeMasterRob has been banned! *SporeMasterKaliena *SporeMasterShardsOfBlue *SporeMasterParkaboy -Also noted for Creating Skill and Feedback Ideas. *SporeMasterVek Sporum Nobility These users hold or have held high positions of authority in various subforums, or have done other heroic deeds. *ashkelon - High Queen of the High Queendom Spore Help. *Drew980 - Benevolent former Ruler of Feedback, creator of BAU. *ghostofillusion Creator of Popular Signature shops. *Jabba the Hutt - former manager of the SPT, respected user *Omnivex the Arch-Sovereign of Role Playing. *TheLudicrous The Grand Chancellor of the General Discussion *ultimateplay91 The Supreme Emperor of this Wiki *Sylth33 Intelligent "figure" in Science & Spore *Rebecca1208 Widely known user, highly respected member. The Normal Members : to C *:cool guy *8Jacko9 *AaronMk *Andrew_6595, King of Competitions *agentcorrina *alpacaman *AlteredGenesys *Arastoph, Veteran Creator and Mech Builder *ArsDraconis *BenKane *BurningCake *CamaroKar (Da Pwner) *CaptainGreene *Cavalier639Cavalier639 *ChaosHarbinger *CrimsonHunter89 *cwarloe 'D to E' *Damnagoras *Darwin2011, the Essay writter. *Dino90210 *ditto20 *Doomnova *xDoomsoulx *Dracilust *Dragonbud *DragonEye4 (himself) *DragonFame *Dragonvoid *Dustpuppy111/Aeolius4 *FlameEmperor *Emotionist *Eochaid1701, King of the Role Play Section *eRaz0rHead *EropsToad, Train-Obsessed Artist, AKA Roserade44. *EthanAlex 'G to K' *GandWuser/GandZombie *Glasspinne *Governator123 *GrandHox *HabaneroArrow *Imadeu234, "Win troll" *Imperiex-prime *Inferno7 *IZ-Cultist *Jaconan *Jaller13 *Jbotski *jch2897 *Jeffrey94 *jellyman12 *Jeremiah9790 *Joefesok *Kaleb702 *Kiwi00 *_K0KE_ 'L to N' *Lokaz *Lonestar4 *LordofDestiny *Maksisman *Masonicon *MinionJoe. Not dead, just sleeping *Moonsina *Mootacoo *Mortensenii *Mouthwash *Mushroomking1 *Needles_10, creator of Some of the things that go on behind your back. * N-Minus *Novayaman *Ocelot-Adamska *Orthidostiss/Fasteryet 'P to Th-' *Pelicanthor *Pie4pigs *poisson14 *Pokochan98 *Pokemaster369 *Protoderm *Rebecca1208, *RevanRedeemed *Ryuujin *Sakiara *schnautzr *shadeofmoose318 *Slyth33 *spleenman225 *StinkyPachem *Taupo *Teamdarkness *techno605 *The_N *TheDippster *TheLudicrous *Thomas1134 *Thunderwing100 'To to Z' *TorchwoodArchive *Trickatel *TrinityCisneros *TyrannoFan *titaniccreatures, who tries to make the most 1337 posts but fails at it. *Unobtanium *Uranus9 *Velociraptor guy *Vilageidiotx *Voter *WOLFIN298, Is having Problems with EA.com in General *Xenologist *xbc97 *Xolag *yoshii *Zaroas Outcasts These users have acted n00bish, previously spammed but since stopped, or otherwise negatively impacted the forum in minor ways, but may be recovering from their previous problems. *biollantefan54 *Fleenook *Giaga, the mother of the Stainist meme *JorgeMerino *Luhjgh *pyjamaman *The-Grox-ifier *Spinus *spuke *STUPIDOO - alt hoarder who recently resigned from spamming. *UFO12355 *Wollywog - creates spam at times which abides by the rules, but is annoying. Known for posting the "Feels So Good: Chuck Mangione" as a generic response to almost every post at one point. Spammers, Trolls, etc. These users spam, troll, flame, or other such activities on the Sporum. *The 4chan Invaders *5poreMasterPwn *The Early Spammers (MetroPolice, The_Black_Ice, RegularSpode and Kirby-chan) *Bloodkplzthxlol/RPTroll *Creatoosauroid90 *Craigyas for baseless flaming of Michio Kaku and his resulting ban. *downrater5 the downrater *Fleenook the anti-spukeist. *GreenH43ball *Lolicont *Paxxon *Screeble *Sean1111 *Tess000 *And a bunch of Minor Trolls The Untouchables These Users are highly unpopular usually for reasons other than spamming the forums, such as being trolls on the Sporepedia, or being otherwise highly hated. *Aravan99 - widely and wildly disliked due to constant Roleplays, strange behavior, andstubborness *CaptainOomp - Showed no emotion for lives lost in Christchurch earthquake, and posted his ideas. *Coupon12 - Got many valid users banned/ tried to get threads deleted *Life0nMars and Alts (L0M) - Mass Downrater on Sporepedia, frequently mentioned on Sporum *Sharpy63 - Through the use of 572 alternate accounts, the most amassed by a single user on record, he trolled the Sporum by spamming and screaming. Category:Sporum members Category:Wiki members